Silver Lining Through the Rain
by Ravenz Blade
Summary: It was all his fault. Completely, utterly, undeniably his fault. I swear I’m going to kill him for this. Yamamoto Takeshi X OC. One Shot.


It was all his fault. Completely, utterly, undeniably his fault.

I grimaced as the contents of my stomach refused to settle, burning my throat as they ended up in a certain porcelain bowl. I was surprised I even had the common sense to tie my hair into a messy bun before I was unable to hold back the bile. Wincing from the stomach acid, I blindly reached for my cup of tap water. I took a quick gulp before spitting it into the mess in the toilet, flushing the disgusting crap away. That just ever so slightly alleviated the nasty taste that lingered in my mouth.

I swear I'm going to kill him for this.

Luckily, the murderous glare on my face was enough to keep other people from socializing with me. In mere minutes, I made my way through the Vongola Headquarters and stood in front of main conference. My hope was that he was inside working on some paperwork, strategy, or updating the other Guardians and Vongola Decimo. If not, it would mean I'd have to hunt him down and that will just piss me off.

Knocking once, I opened the door, ready to start my tirade. Words stuck themselves in my throat, refusing to come out at the sight before me. Grim expressions were on every one of the Guardian's face, _his_ was turned away from me. Even Vongola Decimo was extremely upset.

_He_ was looking out the window so I'm only assuming he was upset. Gokudera Hayato, Vongola Decimo's self proclaimed and justly so right hand man leaned against the wall beside _him_ while Sasagawa Ryohei had a firm hand on _his_ shoulder. Lambo shuffled quietly at the opposite corner, obviously rendered speechless by whatever had happened. I looked to Chrome Dokuro, hoping she would volunteer some answers but her melancholy expression was directed at _him_, concern etched across her porcelain features.

"Eva, there you are," Vongola Decimo murmured, eyes still on _him_, "He needs you."

I raised an eyebrow, still unsure of what had happened. Still, I nodded, acknowledging Vongola Decimo's words. With a reassuring tap on my shoulder, Sawada Tsunayoshi motioned his Guardians to leave the room. More assurance came from Sasagawa. Gokudera shot me a small look on his way out of the conference room. Well whatever happened, it just means my tirade and news would have to take the back seat for now.

Calming myself, I made my way across the conference room to where he stood. The somber expression on his face was strange when usually he was all smiles, grins, and laughs. I silently took his hand into mine, strangely noting that two of mine just barely covered one of his. Almost instantly, his hand gripped both of mines but the expression hardly changed.

"Takeshi?"

He didn't speak but he did turn to me. In that moment, tears silently fell from his pained eyes. My heart ached from his pain. Reaching up for him, I wrapped my arms around his neck in a futile attempt to relieve his pain. My anger at him dispersed the moment I saw those tears. Strong arms, refined from sword training and baseball, quickly embraced me, holding onto me like I was his life line. Good. At least he was not unresponsive.

Yamamoto Takeshi pulled back a little, just enough to press his forehead against mine. His eyes closed and he took a deep breath to alleviate the sudden trembles overtaking his body. My fingers traced the back of his neck, my automatic process for whenever he became upset. I wouldn't push him. If he wanted to tell me, he would.

"He passed away today."

I rose my bright blue eyes to his chocolate ones. He must've seen my confusion.

"My father," he elaborated. No wonder he was so upset.

"I'm so sorry Takeshi."

Yamamoto shook his head, forcing a small smile. "You didn't do anything wrong." He began to run his fingers through my dark hair. As hard as it was, I kept my attention on him and away from how nice it felt when his fingers ran through my hair.

"So what happens now?"

Yamamoto sighed. "I just need to head back to Japan, prepare the funeral, and take care of some things," he explained. I can already see stress creeping up on him.

"Do you want me to come with?" He gave me another forced smile.

"No, I can handle it."

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you-"

I could barely finish my sentence when I had to slap my hand on my mouth. That nausea was creeping up on me once more and I had to find to bathroom quick. I'm sure Yamamoto gave me a strange look when I bolted out of his arms in my attempt to find a bathroom.

Luckily, there was one nearby. Much to my dismay, there was nothing else to puke out and my throat became even sorer than before. Flushing away…water, I rinsed my mouth, almost choking on the water when a loud knock fell against the door.

"Eva, are you alright? Are you sick?"

I groaned softly. This was why it was fine to put it off until later to tell him. Yamamoto was so overprotective of me, even more so than over the other Guardians and Vongola Decimo. Wiping my mouth, I unlocked the door and greeted him with a smile.

"Completely fine. Must have been something I ate," I replied. He did not look like he believed me for one second. Reborn had been right. Yamamoto would make the perfect hitman, cool under pressure and able to see through most of anything.

"Eva."

I raised an eyebrow once more and matched his gaze. He was worried about me. Damn. He should be worried about himself and his recently deceased father. He needed time to grieve and mourn.

"I'm fine Takeshi."

"Eva, what's wrong?"

Did he just completely ignore what I said? Familiar arms wrapped themselves around me once more. I savored the feeling for it was rare we had time to ourselves, him being sent on missions and being liaisons to other allied families of Vongola and me, well, doing what Vongola Decimo needed me to do, usually going over to the Varia headquarters and checking up on the independent assassination squad.

I sighed. He really did not need this right now but Yamamoto is nothing but persistent.

"I said I'm fine. Just a little nausea." I wasn't completely lying. I was nauseous. He gave me another look, knowing full well that I was fibbing. "Eva, you're pale. What's wrong?"

He was definitely not letting this go. Why did I bother becoming involved with him in the first place?

"I'm pregnant."


End file.
